


The Ghost of You

by Impalasandhunters



Series: SPN songfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Ghost Of You Video, Alternate Universe - World War II, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: World War II AU. Two young men, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak meet by chance at the USO, sparing one dance for each other, and neither being able to forget that one dance. Mild Destiel.





	1. At the end of the world(Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. Inspired by My Chemical Romance's song (and video) The Ghost of You. Comments are welcome ^^ Also posted to: Impalasandhunters.tumblr.com

Dean hade made sure that the uniform was spotless, combed his hair neatly and made sure he was good to go. This time tomorrow, he'd be off to war, but that was of no importance now. Tonight it was all about the USO dance. 

He made his way into the room,full of young men in uniform, and girls in dresses. A man, around his own age, caught Dean's eye. His hair was black, and didn't quite want to lay where the man wanted it to. The messy hair, as well as the eyes caught Dean's attention. They were intensely blue. A rare combo, but gorgeous none the less. 

Before Dean knew it, the man hade made his way through the crowd and was heading his way.  
"May I have this dance?" The man asked. Dean swallowed a few times, his throat suddenly dry, and tight. "You may." He replied after getting control of himself again. The dance was over too quickly, but before they went their separate ways, Dean got the man's name. Castiel. They shared a kiss, and it was all so perfect,like a story. 

 

The thought of the impending war was not on any of their minds, it was just them, and nothing else mattered there and then.  



	2. Could I? Should I?

Late that night, Castiel went to bed, with the picture of Dean still clearly imprinted in his mind. That night, that could be the last of both his, and Dean's lives, had been a great one. He had enjoyed it far too much, and knew love at first sight, something he always thought would happen, but not the way it had. 

Love, was meant to be between a man and a woman, that's what everyone had told him ever since he was little. The way it was meant to be, the way it had always been. Castiel didn't believe that anymore, it was true for other people, but not for him. Never did he think that two green eyes would make him doubt who he was. But they had. The green eyes of Dean Winchester, a man who, like him, was going off to war in a few hours. 

Dean didn't sleep much either, not that he ever did, but now Castiel Novak was stuck in his head, and quite possibly in his heart too. If only they had met somewhere else, Dean thought. 

Castiel got up early that morning, putting his uniform on, and made sure his boots were polished and shiny like a new penny. Then, he thought about saying goodbye to Dean, but he didn't dare. He'd see him again, he felt sure of that, someday they'd meet again.   
When order came to go, Castiel took his things, gun, and left for the boat. The boat was small, open and the weather was bad, the ocean almost alive. Rain soaked through his uniform and made him shiver, chilled to the bone. If a bullet didn't get him, the cold might. The boat stopped, and everyone was running off it. Shots were being fired, but he didn't know if it was the enemy or not. He just dived for cover, turning over to see men fall, one by one. 

Someone caught his eye. That couldn't be. Shouldn't be. "Dean! Run!" He yelled, on top of his lungs. Seconds later, Dean fell, hit by a bullet, and a medic ran to help, pressing bandages against the wound. Castiel felt hands restraining him, as he cried out Dean's name, over and over. Dean was screaming too, but it all faded away, the medic shaking his head as Dean went still, his eyes staring blankly at nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter...

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this never would happen during WWII IRL, but I couldn't shake the idea.To be countinued.


End file.
